The demand for computing devices that are powerful yet portable, compact yet fully featured, is ever increasing. This trend is particularly evident in the evolution of mobile electronic devices (mobile devices), such as cellular telephones, that now function as telephones, video and audio capture devices, video and audio players, web access terminals, and multipurpose computers.
As mobile devices grow in sophistication, the variety and sophistication of application software is increasing, thereby turning mobile devices into multipurpose productivity tools. Yet, the usefulness of mobile devices and their applications are limited by the small area available for the user-interface. To provide additional user-interface area, mobile device display screens are becoming larger and larger portions of the surface area of devices. As the area of mobile device display screens occupies more space on the mobile device, there is less area in the bezel surrounding the display that users can use to grip the mobile device without covering a portion of the display screen.